This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various cleaning devices, equipment, tools, and the like have been introduced as a goal to help reduce the time and effort in cleaning, as well as in improving the efficiency of the effort applied. For example, these include traditional dry brooms and dust pans, wet/dry cleaning cloths attached to broom sticks, wet mops, and vacuum suction cleaners, among others. In the case of brooms and dust pans, one must continually sweep the accumulated dust and debris into a pile, and then bend over to sweep the accumulated dust and debris into a dust pan, of which also by nature is not completely effective as some accumulated dust and debris can still remain embedded in the broom itself and left on the floor due to the design of brooms and dustpans and effort applied. In the case of wet or dry cleaning cloths attached to broom sticks, one must continually and frequently stop and remove and re-install new cleaning cloths to the broom stick, of which also isn't completely effective due to the design, which simply pushes the accumulated debris and dust around and not accumulate it due to the prevailing flat design of the apparatus. In the case of traditional wet mops, one must frequently rinse and wring the mops in a bucket of water or a cleaning solution. As such, the conventional methods and apparatuses for cleaning floors or carpeted areas leave little to be desired, are time-consuming, ineffective, requiring too much effort and in some instances counter-productive.
Hence, what is needed is a simple cleaning apparatus that allows a user to efficiently and quickly clean a floor or carpeted area without the inconvenience of conventional methods.